Talk:Cannon Defense
Reward Levels? Does anybody actually know what levels you get the rewards at? I kept track last time I played but want to play multiple times to confirm the levels. The levels for me were 6, 13, 19, 26, and 32. I didn't get far enough for any more. Warship 08:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) **Good question. Eliza T. Creststeel 17:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Level 20 Upgrade Somebody should post a screenshot of the upgraded cannon. (Jzfredskins 19:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC)) Tips There should be a tips section. @ previous post: at wave 27, me and my friends both got a famed wool cannon ram, at level 52, I got s famed bloodhound ram, at 68 I got a haunted ram, and I think wave 76 is where I got my maruder (however you spell that) ram. I think I got my steel ram somewhere between wave 40-50. I got my marauder ram at wave 39... if anyone is looking for revenant cannon ram ( like me) its normally found at wave 50 and up Gallery I'm not big on the gallery for enemies. It takes up entirely too much space. Can't we just do a 1 row table? HELP!! HOW DO YOU GET SO FAR!!!!!! I only got to wave 24 and that was with only a little treasure for the last few waves Do you have ANY tips at all? Matthew Goldrage 21:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC)Matthew Goldrage Get a group of people that are good at cannon defense together.... if there not the best its just adding more ships for you to sink! Edgar Cannonwalker 18:21, March 2, 2011 (UTC) My best tip is that you dont buy anything at the start of the game save for later levels. Spend your notes only and only on barrels they clear out waves of enemys fast just know how to blow them up and your team does too else you loss fast. Also use plenty of the ice ammo to stop ships then use your barrel or use a fire storm ammo on them which is good for taking out light ships. Ive gotton really high with this strategy and a really good crew who know how to use barrel, ice and fire storm correctly so make sure your team knows what to do with the ammo too. You can also get 100% accurecy by using fire storm, barrels and ice on ships and can do plenty of damage too (got into the 100,000 in damage with those ammos). cannon defense glitch Glitch: walking around while the game is running um ok i was playing cannon defense by myself on abassa server and when the game loaded i could move around and i was swimming where the shipe where and i could stand on the sloops. i walked on the shore but i lost around then because nobody was attacking i was only person there i took plenty of screenshots has this ever happend to anyone before? btw it was awesome Rewards Rewards are given usually about every six rounds. Edgar Cannonwalker 23:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hwo The Heck Do You Guys Do It?! I really want to get far in games but it seems impossible. You guys say that the best way is to get a group of people who know what they are doing right? Well how can you organize that? I find it hard enough to organize four random people to start playing at the smae time! Also is it easiest to do it with four people even though there are the most ships? I really really want to get at least one good game so I can get some good canon rams but I just can't do it! - Leon dreadpratt 00:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) It is very hard to get a team of 4 as of right now, as only a few players play cannon defense. And most play in private groups on specific servers at specific times which they can all log on. As far as I've seen, the amount of players does not effect the amount of ships. In other words, the more players, the better. Try practicing your aiming first, as sometimes experienced players also place public games on more crowded servers, and you just might meet one. Once you have aiming mastered, know your ammo. Start with Cold shotin the middle of the bay, then Keg + round shot to set it off (do not move your aim after shooting keg, shoot keg, switch to round and shoot at the exact same place.) If you see a large target, give it a nice firestorm. Bullet will work well with ships trying to escape. ~ruisen2000 My Guide Would I be allowed to put a link to my guide in the tips section of this page? I have a feeling a lot of people who don't know the wiki that well will look there for their tips and not know about guides. Just asking in case there is some rule against advretising guides. Thanks. - Leon dreadpratt 00:49, July 21, 2011 (UTC)